Various types of lipase enzymes are present on our skin, including enzymes from micro-organisms, enzymes derived from our diet and enzymes produced by the body. It is known that some of these enzymes can have undesirable effects. For example, enzymes are believed to cause skin rashes and possibly infections of the body. This problem is encountered by the users of articles which are in contact with the skin (and the lipase enzymes thereon), such as bandages, plaster, diapers, incontinence articles, sanitary towels, training pants etc. It is also believed that the some of these enzymes can be responsible for the development of dandruff.
Manufacturers of skin and health care products have developed products over the past decades which help reduce the occurrence of problems caused by enzymes, in particular skin rash. The main focus of these products has been to reduce the exposure of the skin to the enzymes.
There is evidence in the literature of skin disease linked to lipase enzymes created by microorganisms on the skin. These skin diseases include acne and dandruff. The lipase enzymes create fatty acids from triglycerides. The fatty acids are somehow related to the etiology of the diseases. One approach to relieving the condition is to block the activity of the lipase enzymes.
Various lipase enzyme inhibitors are known in the art. For example, antibodies which are specific to certain lipase enzymes are used, such as described in WO 95/24896 and WO 95/01155. EP 0117632-B relates to disposable articles which comprise lipase inhibiting agents, preferably zinc containing components, and a vehicle material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,241 relates to the use of triacetin in tampons to inhibit lipase enzyme activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,486 teaches the use of adipic acid to reduce the lipase enzyme activity and to reduce the skin rash. Also, WO 99/48471 discloses certain copolymeric lipase inhibitors.
However, none of the above-mentioned inhibitors have been shown to be particularly effective at treating dandruff in shampoo applications. Dandruff is believed to be caused and/or exacerbated by the presence of fungus on the scalp and the products generated by the lipase enzymes created by the fungus. Therefore, a need still exists for compounds directed towards inhibiting dandruff-causing lipase enzymes.